


Off-script

by Latteisnotnormal



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: implied gordon/benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteisnotnormal/pseuds/Latteisnotnormal
Summary: Tommy silently stares up at the huge man in front of him as he glitches and squirms in agony. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Mr. Freeman broke the script.“You couldn’t have just shut up could you Benrey.”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Off-script

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its super short, I wrote this after not being able to sleep and as a bit of a vent so yeah, don’t expect much lol.

Tommy silently stares up at the huge man in front of him as he glitches and squirms in agony. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Mr. Freeman broke the script. Instead of the scientist, Benrey was standing at Tommy’s side, looking scared shitless. That's how Tommy knew something was really really wrong.

The figure in front of them screamed out in agony and Dr. Coomer’s hands immediately jumped into fighting stance on instinct as Bubby’s eyes glowed with flame. The screaming slowly morphed into a jumble of words spilling out of the creature’s mouth almost against it’s will. 

“You couldn’t have just shut up could you Benrey.” 

The security guard flinched, silent as the dead, almost as if they knew they were supposed to be. 

“Every time I thought I could catch a break,” the mess of limbs and eyes and hair grew in size as it’s voice became distorted in a terrifying parody of Benrey’s voice. “Do you have your passport? Looks a bit shit. What happened to your arm?” Gordon laughed at that one, but it came out as more of a wail. “Every single goddamn time. You know what I’m over it. So why don’t you for once in your fucking life shut up!”

With those last two words, the man lashed out, causing Benrey to go flying into the wall. Yet, they didn’t fight back. Tommy knows that Benrey could have easily stood their ground, but they didn’t. Tommy’s heart broke.

He turns back towards the unscripted big bad and steadies himself as Dr. Coomer and Bubby charge. With one last glance at Benrey, who has yet to stop staring into where Gordon’s face should be, he follows the remaining science team into battle.

Goodbye Mr. Freeman.


End file.
